In computer networks, packets may be sent to their respective destinations via various paths. If multiple stations send packets along the same nodes or hops, congestion may occur at these nodes or hops. Also, congestion may result from speed mismatches between network input and output ports or links. Such congestion may slow down the transmission of the packets and/or result in some of the packets being lost.